


Darkness' gay encounter

by Jjayxx



Category: Dark Madness
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjayxx/pseuds/Jjayxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frostbite saw an opportunity to go after his crush, and he took it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness' gay encounter

~Narration~

Darkness walked into his Ancient literature class twenty-five minutes before the bell. A minute later Frostbite walked into the same class and spotted Darkness leaning back against a far wall with his headphones on. Frostbite always thought of him as such an amazingly handsome guy. A smirk sneaked onto his lips as he made his way over to Darkness.

As he neared him he reached a hand for his shoulder and Darkness jumped slightly, taken off guard and looked at him with surprise in his eyes. "Sorry to startle you like that." Darkness nodded up his head in an 'ah-ha' fashion as he saw the devious smile spread onto Frostbite's lips. "So why are you here so early?" Frostbite asked still smiling at him.

Darkness took a deep breath and cocked his head to a side to look at him. "I'm always here early, this is the first time I've seen you here so early." Frostbite nodded his head at him slowly. "So, why are you here so early?" 

"I had to hand in my research on the human lifeforms." Darkness smirked at him. "That doesn't explain a thing, there's still a lot of time before class actually starts." He shrugged. "Well, maybe I wasn't in the mood to be around people then." 

"So I should I leave you alone then..." Darkness said pushing up from the wall, Frostbite smiled at him but stopped him from leaving with a hand to his chest. "Don't go."

"Why not? You wanted to be alone right?"

"Yeah, but you seem like you don't want me here." Darkness said smirking cheekily at him. Frostbite actually blushed when he figured out that Darkness was reading him. "No, I didn't say that." Frostbite says, trying not to blush so much. Then he sprung an idea. Darkness was back to leaning against the wall, so Frostbite walked infront of him with a smile threatening to show on his lips. "So, why are you always here so early?" He asked unconsciously coming closer to Darkness. Darkness raised a brow at him but didn't question his motives. "The less contact I have with these flirty girls around here the better." Frostbite pursed his lips and continued coming closer. "Do you ever feel like just getting away from everyone else?" He asked sweetly. Darkness' eyes glowed red for a second, but that didn't sway him at all, he just smiled and came closer to him. "What are you doing Frost?" Darkness whispered.

"You're a smart boy, why don't you guess." Was his answer. Frostbite smiled when he pressed his lips to Darkness' own, Darkness shivered when their lips made contact, but he didn't stop him or push him back, he only stayed just as he was as Frostbite continued to press himself closer to him, he gasped when he felt his cold hands climbing up his sides--under his t-shirt, to touch his warm skin. A soft moan escaped his lips and Frostbite worried his bottom lip between his teeth and deepened the kiss, Darkness wrapped an arm around Frostbite's neck and pulled him into him chest.

Darkness arched up from the wall when Frostbite's arm reached down to grope his ass. He gasped and Frostbite smiled against his lips and bent to nip at his neck, making him shutter. "I never knew you were into guys." Darkness whispered as he tried to keep his voice from cracking.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." He mumbled against his neck. Darkness didn't say anything, but his eyes did flicker red when his felt a hand reach down between his legs. It was then that he pushed Frostbite away and forced his powers to retreat back to where they needed to stay. "You alright?" Frostbite asked, touching a hand to his shoulder. "I'm fine, just got a little too carried away." He explained. "Sorry, I'm to blame."

Darkness smiled and came up to him. "It wasn't your fault, and if my powers hadn't intervened, I wouldn't have stopped you." Frostbite was kind of surprised at his answer. "Baby, all you had to do was say so." He said smiling at him. "Shut up." Darkness rolled his eyes, and pulled Frostbite in to kiss him once more before they heard the bell go. "Well that sucks." Darkness said devilishly. "Why does it feel like you have a second motive hidden in your voice?" He asked sweetly.

"Because there is, but not for now. Let's get through class first, m'kay."

"Yeah." The urge was there to sneak in another kiss but then students started swarming in. Darkness left Frostbite alone and went to take a sit at the back of the class. Frostbite followed suit and sat in the only available seat besides him, this had a lot of the girls in that class fuming red at him, but he couldn't care less, he had a heart so cold it could freeze the whole school, a pissed off girl pouting and sending him evil eyes wasn't about to cause him to move from his seat next to Darkness. And besides Darkness breathed a sigh of relief when he sat down next to him.

The pair whispered throughout the lesson and it turns out that Darkness actually has the same views on life as Frostbite does, they both don't like being interrupted, and they both like being alone and away from their many siblings. Darkness even joked about how much Frostbite's sister Chill would freeze both their asses if she ever found out about how they made out in class.


End file.
